i'Ve Lost Everything
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Sam winds up admitting her life story to Freddie, Freddie comforts her... Sad story-HAPPY ENDING! Seddie 4EVER!


_***I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!***_

"I HATE YOU!" Freddie shouted at the top of his lungs.

_HOW DARE SAM! She has CROSSED THE LINE for the LAST TIME!_

"Whatev… Hey Carlz, ya got any ham?"

"Um Carly, not to try to be mean or pushy but could you give me a second alone with Sam?" Freddie softly said with an edge to his voice. He sounded kind of scary and Carly quickly exited her apartment.

Sam opened up a cabinet to reveal the ham. "Ah. There it is." She said satisfactory. That made Freddie even madder. He stomped over to her, grabbed the meat out of her hand and threw it straight in Sam's face.

"Why I oughta.."

"NO!" Freddie shouted, firmly grasping her upper arms, "You listen, and you listen good, I am through putting up with you Sam, if you do not show me some respect I will… I will…. Well I'll…"

"You'll what?" Sam mocked, driving Freddie over the edge; he took where he was holding on her arms, and slung her to the floor.

Freddie was never the violent type, but Sam put his brand new Iphone in a bucket of water, and it exploded all over the iCarly studio, destroying his phone AND getting water on his camera!

_Good thing it's waterproof,_ Thought Freddie at the flashback.

Sam stood back up and grabbed Freddie's shirt, "Look Benson: You do not push Sam Puckett again unless you want to wake up in a box…underwater….in Indonesia!" Sam threatened, followed by a snarl. She let go of his shirt and gave him a small shove.

Freddie heard her loud and clear, but it didn't scare him like it should have. It challenged him. He was too mad to think his actions through. And he was glad. So without thinking he jumped forward and knocked Sam to the floor and pinned her down.

_Whoa ADRENALINE RUSH! I'm like MACHOOOOO_ now…SWEET! Freddie felt like king of the world, he pinned SAM! FOR ONCE, HE WAS ON TOP!

His thoughts were interrupted by something very hard pounding into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"I WARNED YOU!" she said as she flew into Freddie's side, throwing him to the ground… under Sam's power… AS ALWAYS.

She stood up and stepped on his stomach on her way back to the kitchen to finish her 4th breakfast. He gasped for air and jumped back up, EVEN MADDER. She started to sit down when he grabbed her stomach from behind and pulled her back into his arms, she was trying to get free, but he continued carrying her, he held on tight and finally found what he was looking for: HANDCUFFS! But it wasn't enough for Sam; she could break out of them easily. So he duct taped them to her wrists.

"LET ME OUT OF THESE BENSON!!!!!!!!!" her voice boomed through the apartment like thunder.

"Hmmm." He wondered out loud. He took the duct tape and stuck it over her mouth. "Ah" he sighed loudly, "Relief!"

He looked over at Sam and burst out laughing. He could see her face contorting into a glare. He saw that she was about to try something to get back, or break free… he couldn't let that happen.

He pulled the chair she was seated in out from under her, and she fell to the ground. He laughed when he saw her face turn red from anger.

"AAAW! Who's the defenseless one now!?" He was loving every minute of this.

He could hear her grunt "You" and before it had time to register in his brain, she had kicked his legs out from under him, and he was tumbling down the stairs.

She was grinning maniacally, he couldn't see under the duct tape, but he knew it.

He stomped back up the stairs and grabbed her from under her arms and held her like he was a toddler holding an infant. (A/N like by their armpits and most moms are scared to let toddlers hold their babies ;-P)

He dragged her down the stairs and sat her on the couch…ok so, sat…tossed…same diff… kindof…

And he sat down facing her. "Ok if I take the duct tape off your mouth, do you promise not to yell?"

She nodded her head. He tried to gently pull it off, or yanked it off, but with duct tape it's kinda the same thing, on purpose or not. In this case, not.

"FREDDIE BENSON WHEN YOU TAKE THESE THINGS OFF MY WRIST I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES! AND TEAR THOSE PIECES INTO LITTLER PIECES! AND THOSE INTO LIT…"

"YOU PROMISED!" He shouted.

"HA! I also promised to watch your phone while you were gone."

"UGH! Don't remind me."

"Ok Sam, the only reason I took the tape off is because we need to discuss this rationally." He explained.

"Whatever dork…Speak."

Freddie ignored the comment and started, "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you to make you despise me so much?"

"I … Well… It all started when you… I can't remember, come back to it!" she demanded.

"Ok then… What makes you such a bully? When did you start getting enjoyment out of others' pain? Why do you never care? Why are you so lazy? Why do you like to eat so much?"

He would've continued had Sam not stopped him, "OK! I GET IT! I'M NOT PERFECT! NO ONE IS! EXCEPT CARLY! I LOVE HER BEYOND IMAGINE AND SHE IS THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD, BUT SHE HAS THE LIFE I CAN ONLY DREAM OF! SO JUST STOP ACCUSING ME OF BEING A HORRIBLE UNGRATEFUL SELFISH LAZY SLOB, WHEN I ALREADY KNOW I AM ONE!"

"Wow. I'm sorry. I didn't reali…"

"SAVE IT! Ya wanna know the truth? My full story? Everything? Here you go!" Sam started involuntarily admitting her life story, Carly is the only person who she ever told about her life story, her problems, her home life, her everything. "When I was 8 years old my dad was in a horrendous car accident and died, my mom blamed the whole thing on me, I don't even know where she got it though, I was at camp, but I'm sure it was my fault…"

"Sam you can't say that!"

"It's true! And you asked for my life story and I'm giving it to you, quit interrupting!"

"Sorry."

"Good. Ok I got home from camp, and my mom was hung-over, passed out on the couch. I didn't know what was going on! My mom had never had one sip of alcohol in her life, but that one time started a habit that would continue for the rest of her life." Tears started running down Sam's cheeks at this point. "The neighbor called and I was the only one to answer. I still hadn't found out, and I unknowingly answered the call. She asked if we needed anything, and I asked her why she was asking. Then she told me about it and looked after me while my mom was out drinking every night, and hung-over every morning."

"I remember the phone call like I just hung up from it! I was crushed! I was broken, I was incomplete. After I got old enough to fend for myself, the neighbor let me move back into my own home, well house, home is hardly the word."

Sam wiped her face (With her sleeve and shoulder) furiously, mad that she had even started the story but she knew she had to finish it.

"I met Carly, and my life did a major 180. When I lost all hope she was always there for me, and Spencer always looked after me like he was my dad. If it weren't for them I would probably be in juvi right now. "

During this segment of her life Freddie had taken the liberty to untie Sam's wrists.

"That's why I am always eating here, my mom is hung-over or drinking and isn't able to cook. I'm so 'lazy' because I'm happier when I sleep. When I'm asleep I lose track of reality and I can dream that my life is complete, and that my daddy never left me, and I was still his little princess. I can dream that my mom is making me her famous macaroni and cheese and singing "Work This Out" from High School Musical 2. I dream of me in my mom's arms, like she'd hug me so tight and act like she cared. Before the accident, of course. "

"Carly is all I have left." She finished.

"That's not true." Freddie stated compassionately

"What? Is she leaving me too" Sam let out a jagged breath.

"No." Freddie assured.

"Well then what else do I have?" she asked.

They hadn't realized it but during this whole talk Freddie had his arm around Sam's shoulder, and she had her head on his chest.

"Me." Freddie said making eye contact with Sam.

He wiped one of her tears with his thumb, and before they had realized it, their lips were together. After a few seconds they pulled apart, and Freddie pulled Sam into his arms she curled up on the couch in his arms.

***MEANWHILE***

"Ok no screaming… I think it's safe" Carly said to herself. "Wow I should really quit talking to myself…"

She opened the door and found Freddie and Sam sitting on her couch, Freddie with his arm around Sam tracing circles on Sam's arm and Sam resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"I leave the room for 20 minutes and you two go all lovey-dovey on me." Carly winked, "Well, it's about time!"


End file.
